Beach Day
by emilyparrish
Summary: I hope you enjoy this Fanfic I wrote! I really hope you enjoy it! I actually had it up but the part one i had up wasn't the part! that should have been there it actually skipped it so here is the whole story. I hope you like it as I said even though the prologue has tons of mistake i assure you that the other parts are 100 times better! Thank you for reading!(It had ups and downs)
1. prologue

I'm sorry there are alot of feels in this series of parts! The emotions go up and down and up and down. But I can promise that it is a great story and I really hope you like it! Feed back would be very appreaciated! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Wreck-It Ralph charaters. They are all owned by Disney.

It was a beautiful day in Sugar Rush, Felix as always had honey glow on his cheeks. He couldnt help being so happy, Tamora Jean Calhoun had been his wife for 3 years now. She took him to Sugar Rush to tell him something important, and to be honest he was more nervous now then when he proposed to her. The were walking around on a beach, the water a light bluish-purple was splashing ever so slightly with its waves on to the golden sugar sand. She then stopped.

"Something the matter Tammy?" Felix asked.

"No, well i guess nothing is wrong its just different..." said Calhoun

He sat down on the sand just far enough that the waves wouldnt hit her feet."Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. She sat down next to him, taking hand fulls of sand and then letting it slip through her fingers.

"Yeah, i have been needing to get this off my che-"

She stop ubruptly when the ground started to shake. Cracks in the ground started to form. They looked at eachother both instantly and their feet. They started to run away when all of a sudden felix stopped.

"What are you doing run felix!" screamed Calhoun, who was about thirty feet away from him.

"Hold on my hammer! I left in on the beach!" He yelled back right before turning around to run/jump back to the edge of the beach where the ide was heavier and the waves were bigger, reaching for his hammer to drag it into the ebyss.

He reached the hammer just in time before the next wave hit, he jumped out of the way of the way as well. He smiled at his wife, who smiled back in a sweet but stern smile. Which he then took as get your ass over here right now before anything happens. As he started to run to his wife who was now one hundred feet away, the earth then cracked in a circle ten feet in front of calhoun and in one swift motion the ground shattered. And the last thing she saw was her husband falling. Screaming for his life, she then heard.

"I'm so sorry! I Lov-"

He was gone, gone forever, dead. And she knew she would never see him again.

She fell to her knees, sobbing, asking her self if that really just happened. Was that a dream? Or reality? It couldnt be real it just couldnt. Her husband, Fix-It Felix Jr. dead forever, never to be seen or heard from again, She would never hear his laugh or his southern charmed accent. She would never feel his warm embrace, his soft lips, his soft hands. But worst of all she would never get to tell him that she was pregnant, that he was going to be a father, that he would have a little one of his own, a combination of him and her to cherish.

She even had the ultra sound in her pocket to show him their baby girl.


	2. part 1

Its dark. Its so silent you could hear the tears hit the ground, the church is dim lighted most light on a small casket. That is about five feet tall and three feet wide sits there open but with no body inside. While it is dim around the church there are several lights shining on the casket making its white body with baby blue trim shin, and the golden hammer on the sides glow. There was a picture of Felix him smiling with the honey glows, he had his hammer out showing it off. It was picked out by Vanellope because she said his smile was her favorite thing about it.

The priest that did Felix and Calhoun's wedding was requested to do the funeral. He starts the service with a prayer. He then goes on explaining the death and that the chances of recovering a body were slim.

Ralph sits in the front row, taking up 4 seats. He is wearing an all black suit but has a baby blue tie, it was Felix's favorite color. Three boxes of tissue lay next to him all though one is only his, the other two belong to Vanellope. She sit on his shoulder laying/sitting on his shoulder, she is sobbing quietly in her tear soaked charcoal dress matching her hair. She has all baby blue barrettes in her hair that matches Ralph tie. Next to them is Felix's loving widowed wife, she looks pale, she has dark circles around her eyes, her eyes permanently watery. Her hands are on her stomach, fingers clenching her silk black dress. She is not crying only staring into nothingness, thinking of yesterday and how much it is her fault, she should have stopped him or gone with him or gone herself. She clenches harder to her dress around her stomach, this was all her fault. There daughter will now never know her father, he honest and politely spoken father.

The Priest ends his prayer and says it is Ralph's turn to speak. Ralph then stands up but while doing that he is taking Calhoun's and Vanellope's hands squeezing them both, them squeezing back giving him strength. He gets up to the podium, setting his speech of his kind words, memories, and how much he loved his brother though they were not truly related it felt like they were and always will be blood related. He looks at the crowd, eyes growing heavy with tears and then he breaks down. He cant hold it in at all and the tears just coming like running water. He excuses himself and says he is sorry to Calhoun as he walks to the back corner of the church, to sit down, curls up in a ball, whispering words no one else knows and just sits there by himself.

The Priest says that Calhoun is the only one left to speak. She gets up looking at Vanellope as she says

"Sarg... I love you..".

She smiles and mouths i love you too

While walking to the podium nearly tripping because she couldn't see as her eyes went black and the memory started to pour in of yesterday and the ground disappearing under Felix's feet without a warning. The thought that she never got to say that back to Felix before he was gone was heart wrenching.

At the podium Calhoun puts a paper down on the, tears welling up her eyes. She clears her throat and speaks. "Felix, my husband, the father of our unborn child. I love you more then anything. We spent as much time together as we could, but i wish is was forever. You gave me a piece of eternity. You fixed my broken heart that was put through so much pain and sorrow. You made my life worth living and you made me love again. You are the 8-pixel-ed heart that is and always shall be apart of me. I will not say i will not miss you because i will. i can not say i wont cry for you because i will. I cant say I will forget you because i wont ever let that happen. You are and were my soul mate, the person i loved more then anyone or anything. I told you everything about me, you are my other half, you are apart of me, you are me..-"

She chocks on her words tears falling down on the paper.

"You are my world and now that you are gone it is shattered. Its gone, there is nothing left. I know that Lily, our baby girl will have my world stitched back together but it will never be as complete as it would have been if you were still here. I love you Fix-It Felix Jr. you are my everything and I am so happy that you gave me the slice of forever you did."

Calhoun steps down and then walks slowly back to her seat. Vanellope sits there crying a little less now. Calhoun takes her seat and puts hand to her face and starts to cry, she feels nothing she is numb there is nothing right now, but sadness. But out of all that sadness and nothingness she feels Vanellopes head on her chest and her faint shaking. She looks down to her through her skinny pale fingers, looking at this girl that only reminded her of the baby inside of her. And then she hugs her tighter then any hug she has given lately. They both hold each other and tell each other they love one another and no matter what they will get through this together and that no matter what they will always have each other.

The Priest gets up and shares one last thing before the funeral is over, it is a poem that Vanellope had written but did not want to say because she knew that the words wouldn't form. As he starts to speak, he says in his low mono toned voice.

"While all the good memories,

start to trickle in your mind.

Each one came at each drop and each tear.

When you remember it,

it makes time stop,

makes you think,

and it stays with you forever.

Never forget the good times,

embarrass them,

make them feel new."

The funeral was over. Everyone hugged Calhoun, she never thought that Felix had impacted so many people. She bid Ralph and Vanellope a dues and embarrassed them both, crying a little together before they left. She was the last one in there. It was just her, "Felix" and lily. Together she went up to the picture of him smiled before tumbling to the ground sobbing, yelling why. Why did this have to happen to her, her for mods sake. She now had to loves gone and this love hurt more then the first because this love was real and this love was actually gone.

She got up after about and hour, her tears were gone so she was now trembling. She looked at the picture one more time. Kissed it good bye and started to walk away. Right before the double doors she turned around and said "I love you Felix and I miss you more then anything."


	3. part 2

It was quiet as the tall blonde solider made her way through Game Central Station to the Fix-It Felix Jr. plug in, so she could ride the trolley back home. She could feel the looks of sadness and worry in her direction but she didn't look around, only looking forward, not wanting everyone to see how broken she truly was. She was shaking while walking through GCS, she had been since the doors to the Hero's Duty church had shut behind her, she had tried to make it not as noticeable but alas there was no use. You could tell from a mile away that she was shaking vigorously.

Right before she could take the last few steps she was stopped by a blue pix-elated hand on her shoulder. It was warm but also had a faint coldness to it. She turned her head slightly to see who it was that had dared touched her at this time, it was the surge protector. He didn't have his normal emotionless face on or his straight posture. He had a some sadness in both, which made her turn to him so she could face him.

'Ma'am I'm so sorry about Felix, he was truly one of the best people I have ever known and he will be sorely missed by everyone. He had touched everyone's hearts with his gentleness and humbleness... I-I wish that this had been me or someone else, this is by far the hardest and most stressful death that I and this arcade has been through in the years since this arcade has been open..." *clears throat* "...because your husband had been like a brother, father, and friend to everyone in this station and arcade. He will be missed but I think out of most people in this arcade I will defiantly miss him the most. He helped me through hard times and was the light at the end of my tunnel... I-I... I am just so sorry Tamora." said the surge protector in his sad voice stumbling over a couple parts making his voice break or squeak a little bit.

She just looked at him with her eye full of loss, he was surprised she didn't get mad at him for using her real name. After he looked at her for while he just couldn't help but hug her, tightly giving her all the warmth and comfort he could muster. She was shocked a little bit by this action from the surge but realized he was the same size as Felix, and had some qualities that he had. It made her start to cry, thinking of Felix and his warmth and comfort didn't help but make the feeling of it being Felix more real. She picked him up and gave him a tight squeeze before dropping him on the hard white tiled floor. She turned away, wiping away tears and looking back as he had left her with a flash of blue.

As she stepped in the creaky, rusted blue cart with the cartoon Felix on the side of each of the six carts, tied together by rusty iron bars and she sat down, squished but comfortable because she was used to the squeeze of the trolley. It started up slowly moving then gaining speed over a short period of time, her shaking then becoming unison with the cart.

On the ride home she couldn't help but remember him, her husband the one she will never kiss again, the one she will never hug again, the one that's body couldn't even have been found. She hugged her stomach remembering she has apart of him with her still.

The trolley coming to a stop at the small concrete station that has cracks of age in it, water drips going through the roof and falling on the ground, seeping into the smooth concrete. When she steps on to that station floor she couldn't help but see Mary standing there, she must have been waiting along time because she looked a little tired. She was holding and umbrella which was big enough for Calhoun and her to walk under so they wouldn't get wet from the rain falling down and getting absorbed into the ground.

Calhoun smiled and thanked her for staying and waiting for her. Mary with sadness in her eyes as well smiled gently at her. She gave the umbrella to Calhoun so it would be easier that way. They started to walk, the Niceland building being only a 2 min walk from the station was just time for silence between them. they entered the building completely dry, Mary graciously walked Calhoun to the penthouse doors. As the doors locked had been unlocked with a *click clack*, Calhoun open the door and started to take a step but then turned to look at Mary.

"Thank you again for waiting for me at the station, it meant a lot." she said to Mary, cursing herself in her head for being so nice even if this was a time of grief, she still didn't like being so nice, that was Felix's job but she had been nice all day, to everyone even Gene.

"It was nothing at all I promise, but sweetie if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask, I am one level down and I am a light sleeper. I am sorry for everything, but hun there was nothing you could have done please do not blame yourself for something that was out of your hands." Mary said sternly but gently.

All Calhoun could do was tear up and smile. They said good night to each other and that they both opened the two days off would help them heal.

She closed the door behind her and locked it at the same time within one swift motion. She slowly slid down the side of the door bending it a little but not enough to do anything. she started crying, crying harder then ever, she held it in only letting out soft cries if needed. But she couldn't hold it in anymore, her heart was broken, shattered, into a million pieces that she new only a man with a golden hammer could fix. Her eyes closed loosing the sense of vision right when the fist tears came tumbling out, snot running out of her nose just a little but not enough to concern her. She was Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun the toughest marine in the world but at that moment she wasn't. She was Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It and she wasn't strong she was weak, she wasn't a marine she was a widow, she was a single mom to a baby that would only remind her of her former husband.

After crying for 5 hours she finally crawled along the floor up the stairs and into their room. Well her room now. She ripped of the dress with anger she was no longer sad but infuriated. Why?! WHY?! Why did this happen to her?! Loosing one man was hard enough their love being only programmed in, their memories only programmed in but it was enough for her to feel the lose of him and her being able to handle that. But she had lost two now, TWO, why in mods name did this have to happen? Why did she have to deal with this pain once more, though it was not the same, this one was real, this lose was something that made her tremble, that made her want to die. Felix was her soul mate not Brad, and this was reality this was the world that made her hate everyone and everything. Their love was real and amazing, and it was gone, gone forever in that black hole of nothing, in that black hole where Felix laid dead.

She punched the wall making multiple holes into the plaster and some all the way threw the wall, breaking their nightstand lamps, she broke the balcony doors. But none of that was enough. Nothing will ever be enough to fill this black hole inside of her, where her heart no longer lived, no longer beat for anything, it was frozen solid by hate, by disgust, by anger, by sadness, by loss.

Her anger, gone, as she tripped into bed falling on her face. She ringed her fingers in the blanket slowly pulling it up to her pelvis area. She rubbed her stomach and started to talk about the nursery rhyme that Felix talked about. His father sang it to him. He sang this song to her a couple time and each time she remembered it better and better.

"This lullaby was the one daddy would have sung to you but for right now ill do my best. I hope you like it. He said the name was "Are You Sleeping", he was sang it when he was little too..."

"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?

Brother John, Brother John?

Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing,

Ding ding dong, ding ding dong."

Tears rolling down her cheeks, she closed her eyes, and whispered "I love you Lily" to her stomach. Calhoun sat up, bringing her legs to the edge of the bed. She wiped her eyes before standing up and striding towards Felix's closet and dresser. Only to find exactly what she needed in the dresser, his blank white t-shirt, she smelled it, and she relaxed at the smell of him. She grabbed the shirt and strayed of to bed. Wrapping the shirt around a pillow, she hugged it firmly smelling the shirt, eyes closed so her sight wouldn't ruin the mind trick she was pulling on her self. Relaxing a little more to the smell again she gently fell into sleep.


	4. part 3

Calhoun's eyes shoot open, she was sweating, eyes blood shot, hand clenching the pillow. In her sleep she had grabbed the combat knife that was on her nightstand.

She sits up on the side of the bed, breathing heavily as she starts to remember her nightmare, which happened to be exactly what happened two days ago.

They where on the beach again, her feet in the warm golden sand. Felix on her right with a straight face as she talks to him. He plops to the grounds, smoothing and patting the ground inviting her to sit next to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. Voice gentle and protective but also had worry in it.

"Yeah, i have been meaning to get this off my che-"

She was cut off by the abrupt shaking of the ground, and the growing cracks around them. They were both on their feet in no time, turning and running at the same time and the same pace. But Felix had stopped, but for what she thought.

"What are you doing? Run Felix!" She screamed viciously at him.

"My hammer! I forgot it! Hold on!" He yelled back before he scampered away to retrieve it.

He had got to it just in time, he turned his head and smiled at her. He was about to start running when the ground started to shake and the ground under his feet shattered.

She was panting, shaking, she reached out for him behind her, but as she thought he wasn't there, it wasn't just a nightmare it was real, and it was real but also the worst nightmare she has ever been through. And the fact that Felix wasn't there to comfort her made the anxiety of the nightmare ten times worse.

At least she got three hours of sleep, she thought to her self. That's good for right now, though Felix would make her go back to sleep so she could be well rested for the day that lies ahead. Her stomach growled, interrupting the thought of Felix, which by now was in a distant part of her mind. Although, it would be very easy to to bring forward again, whether she wanted it or not. Looking at her stomach with a smile Calhoun got up and strides towards the kitchen, her long stride making use for this small apartment. Thoughts of Felix piled in again, this small apartment was huge to him, theses stairs just right, this couch perfect everything was just perfect for him and it was perfect for her too.

Opening the fridge she saw nothing but pies which she was not in the mood for and couldn't stand even looking at them without her eyes welling up at that second. Closing the fridge she opened the freezer looking around bending slightly at her waist since the freezer/fridge was a little smaller than usual as well as every other thing in this memory wasteland.

She took out a carton of ice cream labeled creamy vanilla. Adding sprinkles to it as Felix would to give more color to her life and her happier. So she does, the sprinkles make her a lot happier. Though it brings up the memories of that day of his death when he died the last time she had looked into his eyes, those beautiful deep ocean blue eyes that make her heart skip a beat just at the thought.

The flash backs coming back, their wedding day by far the happiest day of the Sargent's life. She remembers everything about him because she couldn't stop looking at him. His hair neatly combed with a black base ball cap on his head, his bright blue eyes starring up at her in awe, the honey glows on his cheeks that where definitely something awful. He looked stunning but that wasn't the best part, the best part was when he looked her up and down and said that she looked so beautiful and he couldn't wait to call her his. That was when she knew no matter what even if brad wasn't really even if she never got to meet his family or he got to meet hers, they would always love each other more then anything and she wouldn't change him for the world.

Maybe, maybe if she went to sugar rush and visited "him" she would be able to get over him a little more even though she never would be able too. Crawling at first but slowly rising she puts on some pants and a black tank top which represented how her life was now, it was just a black hole that has nothing. This hole needs to be gone so that's what she needs to do, she needs to go to sugar rush so she can visit "him" and try and find something that was his maybe something she didn't see before.

She walks out the door and closes it behind her, she of course locks it since that is what she normally does. But out of all people, Gene was there in the hallway looking out the window that looked out into the outside world, the human world. She tiptoes past, not wanting to disturb him because one, they aren't too good of friends and second, it would just be awkward if he caught her sneaking out or she found him crying. She wanted none of that but as usual she never got her way.

"Hello Tamora." he says without even looking at her or moving what so ever.

"Gene. How are you this evening?"

"I'm swell as you could guess. I cant sleep though because the thought that one of my friend is gone and that our game is getting unplugged just wont escape my mind." Turning to her, his cheeks splotchy from as she guessed tears but his eyes are dry. She noticed he is in the same outfit he has been in since the funeral and black suit with a black shirt underneath and a white tie to accent it. Calhoun had never seen this side of Gene, this broken and sad side of him, but all she new was she wanted it to stop. "I cant imagine what this has done to you. I know we weren't the best of friends but i would like to be, for Felix's sake. So I'm so sorry Mrs. Tamora, I know this is harder on you then anyone else and I'm sorry for that."

"Gene I would be very happy if we became acquainted and even talked more. Because If its hard for me I know its hard for you." Calhoun puts out her hand and Gene shakes it not too firmly but not too soft either. They look at each other and before she would cry in front of him Calhoun raced down the stairs and rail to the station where she awaited the trolley.

After waiting about 5 minutes in the ice piercing air the trolley has eventually come. Getting into her squished but comfortable position in the the first cart of the trolley, it started to tucker into the line of the plug. What would she find? What wouldn't she find? What if she finds his body? What if she doesn't? Should she traveled down the hole and look for him? What of this is all just a nightmare that she hasn't woken up from? This all needed to be figured out and she wasn't going to wait another second.


	5. part 4

The blue rusted trolley came to an abrupt halt making Calhoun jump. She didn't realize she fell asleep in such a short period of time which was approximately 5 minutes, it must have been from only getting a couple hours of sleep the past couple days since all she dreamt about was Felix. She groaned a little and stretched out her arms and head, then cracked her back on the edge of the cart to feel more or less able to move. Stretching her legs while getting out of the confined space that held her body steadily in place on the ride to Game Central Station.

sigh filled the isolated station as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands to get the tears away which were caused by the previously pleasant but not real dream. She cursed herself for being so god damn soft even though she couldn't help it since it was literally three days after his death, though it felt like a year had gone by already. Which made the memory of the dream worse and the feeling of hollowness was like a person had plunge a thousand knives in her stomach. She brushed the dream aside wanting to not have anyone see her cry, even though the station was completely empty she needed to be in tip top shape since she was a Sargent after all and defend an entire "world" from the nasty rotten virus she called cy-bugs.

Walking fast towards Sugar Rush, she was surprised to see Vanellope on the bench in front of her game.

"Hey half-pint. Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that sarg, not you asking me."

"Well I asked you first." She had snapped at her, she didn't mean to because she wasn't irritated or mad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine really. I know you aren't getting sleep. So you snapped because you are tired and have no energy so you aren't dealing with anything and just acting first and thinking second"

"How did you know?" She couldn't believe that this little girl had so much knowledge on specific things, because she wasn't the brightest on a lot of things either.

"Ralph told me. He doesn't sleep at all now, plus he promise..." She teared up at the name. She turned her head away from Calhoun so she wouldn't notice though the sarge was already next to her. She might have hugged Vanellope a bit too tight since she heard the little sugar eater gasping for air after a while. "He had promised Felix that if anything bad happened to him that he would watch over you no matter what, non stop." She managed to say through the hug that left her with barely any breath and her head resting in the crook of the sarges neck.

"Really? But why?"

Pushing a little back so she couldn't see Calhoun's face, which now had tears running down her cheeks and you could see her eyes were black and hollow "Felix knew that if something bad happened to him you would break and want Ralph to be there for you since that was his brother." Vanellope sniffed. "Ralph has been watching you every night to make sure you at least get a little sleep. He tells it to me since I have been asking about you non stop."

"I didn't know you missed me that much rotten teeth." She teased the little girl. While having tears of joy... fear... sadness. She did not know much but what she did know was that she loved Vanellope and that no matter what realized she had family still.

"What are you doing up anyway little miss?"

"I had a nightmare and normally Ralph is here because he has become kind of an alcoholic

since the accident."

Calhoun winced at the comment of her having a bad dream. She forgot about how this would affect not only her but the two other important people in Felix's life. But Ralph he had known the longest so he was probably in just as rough shape as she was. But this little girl. Being 9 years old for the her life, will never fully understand this. And the thought of this adorable girl having nightmares and being unable to sleep just made her choke back tears.

"Well isn't today Monday?" Asked Calhoun clearing her throat so Vanellope didn't hear the sadness in it.

"Yeah but I didn't make it in the race. I got last actually, because I kept falling asleep at the wheel since i have been having nightmares every night."

"Well how about this, come sleep with me tonight. The game will be put out of order anyway for tomorrow. We can sleep all day and then ill make us some waffles with whipped cream on top. Sound okay?" She had forgotten about the empty hole in Sugar Rush, which had been her mission to fulfill tonight. But she could do it tomorrow, right now she wanted to spend time with Vanellope. Well she also wanted to have her and Vanellope actually get some sleep. The hope that they could comfort each other also stuck in her mind.

"Duh you mentioned sugar." Vanellope teased.

"Well then lets go. Here get on my back and I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Oh sweet mother of monkey milk, really?"

Calhoun giggled a little and actually smile. It wasn't fake, it was real, this candy baby was a breath of fresh air and Calhoun needed this. It was the first time she had laugh or even smile since Felix's death. "Yeah really squirt. Get on."

Vanellope jumped on Calhoun's back but not before she said "Yay horsey yay!" They laughed together and Calhoun zigged and zagged while she ran into the entrance to her home.

They had just walked in to the apartment when Calhoun stumbled over her own feet and fell face first into the ground. Laughing, she looked up at Vanellope who was now rolling on her back wiping tears away from her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

"Okay half-pint, I have a shirt you can wear to bed. But first you need to brush your teeth and floss. All you eat is sugar and I want to see no cavities at the dentist again."

"Ugh your like my mom!" Sighed Vanellope

"You bet your bottom. I got to get the hang of this anyway remember i have another Fix-it coming into this world."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm going mom."

After about 5 minutes she was finally done brushing and flossing her teeth. She had tired to be slick and look like she was doing it with out doing it, but Calhoun made all but sure to watch the licorice haired girl.

"Here you go."

"This is one Felix's shirt."

"Yeah" Scratching the back of her neck Calhoun looked down at the floor. "Its the only thing i know for sure that will fit you."

"Can I... Can I keep it?"

"Of course sweetie." Calhoun said smiling.

"Hahahahaha sweetie?" Vanellope was rolling on the floor again laughing but got up after about 30 seconds. "I like it, I guess you can call me that when no one else is around."

They climbed into bed together and right of the bat Vanellope snuggled against Calhoun. The warmth had overwhelmed her. She hadn't had this kind of contact in three days and desperately wanted it. Wrapping her arms around the sugar monster, she started to feel better and began to daze into sleep. Vanellope was squished, her head in the crook of the blonde woman's neck and her hands wrapped around her not wanting her to leave.

"I feel better now. Thanks mo- I mean Tamor- I mean sarge."

"You can call me anything you want. Okay sweetie?"

"Okay. So anything I want"

"Anything."

"I have never had a mom before so I think I'm going to call you that. If that's okay."

"That's fine." Calhoun couldn't help but smile because this little one believed that she was like a mother to her. Which made her feel giddy inside, the thought that she already had a daughter and was about to have another one just made her want to jump up and dance; Though she had never danced before. But she was to tired for anything right now anyway.

Both of them drifting into sleep and breaths starting to even out as they fell deeper and deeper into the darkness of sleep. A sleep they both had been unable to grab hold of, one that escaped through the cracks of their fingers as they tried to grab it.

"Um mom."

"Hmm." Calhoun said through her half asleep self.

"I love you."

"I love you too Vanellope." And with that Calhoun kissed the top of her head and slowly fell into a deep sleep that felt as good as sleep could feel.


	6. part 5

The smell of pine glides from the slightly open window seal. As usual the Fix-It Felix game was dark but it was morning. It was 11 in the morning and Vanellope was still sleeping. Calhoun hasn't slept in that long for awhile, and it felt down right amazing.

"Hey sweetie, wake up, its 11 in the morning and i need to make you breakfast."

"Ugh mom! Five more minutes please."

"Okay fine but only five and no more." with that Calhoun kissed Vanellope on the top of the head.

Walking in the kitchen to start to make waffles for Vanellope, she felt a slight pain in her stomach while bending over to get the eggs. Ignoring it since it was a minor feeling anyway she started to make the waffle batter. Then there was another sharp pain and she noticed its getting worse.

"VANELLOPE WAKE UP!"

"I'm coming gosh hold your horses." Vanellope is already half way down the stairs already and wiping her eyes to get the sleep away from them. "Mmmmm what smells to good?" sniffing the air while walking closer to Calhoun.

"Chocolate chip waffles, there is whipped cream and strawberries on the counter over there"

"BEST BREAKFAST EVER!" Said Vanellope wide eyed and jumping around the room.

"Okay squirt calm down." Laughed Calhoun "I have to ask you somethin-"

She was interrupted by a small scream, she wondered where the scream came from and realized it was from her. The pain is now more fierce then it was before.

"MOM!"

"Van-Vanellope go get Ralph! Hurry!"

"Okay I'm going. I'll be back soon!" with that she glitched out of the apartment and descended down the stairs.

Calhoun felt liquid slide down her leg. She put her hand down and brushed her inner thigh slightly. Bringing her shaking hand out in the crisp cool air, what on her had is something she didn't want to see because she new exactly what it meant yet she didn't want to believe it.

Screaming again this time until her throat burned. This pain was even worse then the empty hole in her chest that couldn't be filled.

"Calhoun!" Screamed Ralph as he smashed through the door not caring and knew that some how he would fix it later. "I need to get you to the hospital pronto!" He grabbed Calhoun while she screamed even louder if that was possible but they didn't care because Ralph was right he didn't take the tram because it would go to slow he just ran.

The adrenaline pumping inside of him made him run faster then he would have dreamed of The amount of time in took on the trolley would have been 5 min but with him sprinting he made it to Game Central Station in a minute. Not caring who he trampled over because he needed to get to the Doctor Mario game now.

When they enter the game he doesn't take this trolley either since it is just like the Fix-It Felix Jr one. Making terrific time again he get to Mario in two mins.

"Doc help now. PLEASE!"

"OH! Nurse Guppa over here, I'll be with her shortly."

Ralph gently places her on the gurney and they wheel Calhoun into an X-Ray room. They put IV's in her and make her go unconscious. Vanellope is pn his shoulder crying because she has no idea what is happening. But Ralph knows, he expected this to happen.

"Is she going to be okay Ralph?"

"I hope so president fart-feathers." He looks at the room where Calhoun lies. "I hope so"

It's been an hour and Calhoun has finally gained consciousness. Looking around the room to see what her environment is, she feels something against her arm. Its a head, a head full of shiny charcoal hair.

"Hey there half-pint."

"Mom?" Vanellope lifts her head and of course there is a puddle of tears on the sheet and her eyes are puffy. "Are you okay? Do you need the doctor? Do you need something to eat?"

"No no no, I'm fine but Vanellope please don't call me mom anymore. I'm no ones mom now" The tears start to block her vision as she looks at the young girl. Calhoun heard the doctor talking to Ralph.

"She can't conceive Ralph Imma sorry."

"No please there has to be another way."

"Imma sorry but i can't help her, it is just not in her programming to have children. She was lucky to have gotten pregnant in the first place."

She isn't able to conceive because of her programming, the one thing of Felix she had left was gone. She was so excited to be a mom, she had a feeling that she would miscarriage but didn't want to believe it. I lost him fully now, he's gone forever. Calhoun starts crying even more not being able to look at this little girl, she turns and puts her hands to her face. It is just not in her programming to have children swam around in her head. She cant conceive... she was lucky to have gotten pregnant in the first place. UGH! Why did everything bad have to happen to her?

"That's the catchy part, mom." Vanellope is now on top of Calhoun turning her face to look her in the eye. "You are my mom."

"I'm not, I am no ones mother, not anymore. Not ever." Crying less now but she is hiccuping now from crying so much.

"But that's not true! That was the surprise and we were waiting for Felix to tell you but I'm going to tell you now." Tearing up and starting to cough it got harder for Vanellope to talk. But she will tell Calhoun now no matter what. "Ralph and Felix were talking one day while you were working late. They made me leave but I went back and hide so I could listen."

"Of course you did." Said Calhoun with a little smile. She didn't know how but Vanellope was just like Felix and knew exactly how to cheer her up, even in horrible times.

"Well i was listening and they were talking about how you both wanted kids. Felix had a feeling that even if you had one you would probably miscarriage since your program wouldn't let you. So they were talking about Felix and you adopting me. That's when they heard me and asked me to come out. I agreed because I love you and you have been like a mom to me since I met you. So the day Felix passed away was the day the paper work finally came threw and I was your daughter. Felix planned on telling you that day, but he couldn't. So you are my mother officially. And you are the best mother I have ever had."

Calhoun was crying harder but not of sadness but happiness. "I'm the only mother you have ever had." Laughing as she said it. She stretched out her arms and brought Vanellope close so she could hug her. "I love you more then anything. I'm so happy you told me. Sure I'm sad I can't have babies but I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. You are mine and will always be mine"

"I love you too mom. More then anyone, and you will always be mine. I'm sorry about Lily."

"There is no reason to be sorry. I'm sad but not as sad as I was because I have a daughter and I love her more then my own life."

Vanellope curled up against her mother and they both started talking about Felix and where her bed was going to go and what they would have for breakfast tomorrow. Calhoun was sad of course but was more happy then sad. Felix was the best husband ever and he gave her something she knew she wasn't able to have. Something she was hoping for but knew deep down it wouldn't work.

Calhoun had gotten released about 2 hours ago. Ralph walked Vanellope and her to their home in Fix-it Felix Jr when it had officially closing time for the arcade. Ralph had left Vanellope with Calhoun but Vanellope decided that her mom might need time to her self so she decide to go with Ralph to Tapper's. It was just Calhoun by herself. That was the time when she went berserk and couldn't help but feel anger and sadness.

Every time something good happened, it had to get shitted on! She couldn't do anything to make anything good! First she lost Brad, yeah he was a programming but the loss still felt real. Then she met Felix and he changed her, fixed her, and made her into something new. Then he had to be taken away from her too, she thought it was okay since she had part of him but now that's gone too. Lily, their daughter is gone. Why did her programmers have to be so horrible! For mod freaking sakes! The only thing left was Vanellope and Calhoun was going t make sure nothing happened to her. Nothing. That little girl was her life now and she would protect her and love her more then anything else.

Enraged Calhoun demolished anything in her path. Breaking, punching kicking whatever she could do to get the aggression out. Why did ever thing bad have to happen to her.

"Why? Why!?" Screaming at the top of her lungs. Breaking the bathroom mirror with her fist. Sharp pain going through it she knows she had shattered the mirror and now had glass stuck in the knuckles of her hand. But she doesn't care, she just rips out the pieces of glass and throws them across the room. After she curls up in a ball on the floor and starts to cry. All she had left of Felix was gone, now all there was was pictures and that wasn't good enough.

"Hey mo-. Oh my... Mom!" Vanellope runs up the stairs tripping over broken parts of the table and couch. It was pitch black and she could only see the out line of things. "MOM!"

"Hmm" It comes from the bathroom, which is darker then the rest of the house. It creeps Vanellope out but knowing she had to be brave she pushed her fear aside.

Vanellope rushed in the bathroom terrified something happen to the women that was now her mother, the women she loved. "There you are." She turned on the bathroom lights "Your bleeding. Here" She grabs the first aid kit from under the sink and opens in it.

"Ho-How did you know that was there?" Trembling as she whips her face, to get the stream of cold tears off her cheeks.

"Dad showed me when I needed a band aid for cutting my finger when we were cutting a pie a while ago."

"Oh"

Getting the lid off the alcohol bottle, Vanellope pours it on Calhoun's hand. Trying to be gentle but no succeeding in the slightest.

"Ah! Oh my land that hurts!"

"I know but it will be better don't worry. I promise." And with that she wrapped her mothers hand in gauze pads and soft tap that stretched. "There all better. Now whats wrong? I thought you said you were okay..." Looking at the floor Vanellope couldn't help but start to cry. Knowing this wouldn't be easy, she hoped that her mom wouldn't hurt herself. "I don' want you hurt anymore physically or mentally. Because it makes me sad."

With that Calhoun started to cry but not before she wrapped her arms around Vanellope and brought her in for a hug.

"I'm okay I promise. I know I'll get better and I wont hurt myself anymore."

"None of this was your fault mom. None of it had anything to do with you."

"I know, how about we go to bed. Okay?"

Calhoun got up cradling her sweet daughter in her arms. Taking her to the bed that was once her and Felix's. The thought of Felix right now made her ache, so she pushed it aside. She got Vanellope Felix's shirt and got her own pajamas.

"Now put on your pajamas. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is a holiday so the arcade is closed."

"Okay well lets go to Sugar Rush tomorrow. Okay? And oh they are called pj's not pajamas."

"Okay okay." Smiling a true smile at the little girl that stood in front of her with a pajama shirt on, that was still big on her. "Whatever you say. Now lets go to bed."

They hopped on the bed and cuddled together like they did last night. The warmth from Vanellope made Calhoun feel better, safe, and loved.

"Good night Vanellope I love you."

"I love you too mom. And I will be here for you forever I promise. I will protect you."


	7. part 6

Sleeping well was something Tamora Jean Calhoun was no longer used to, or the fact of getting more then a couple hours of sleep was a gift that had been given only twice now. When she had awoken from a state of none dreaming but only darkness, she had yet to open her eyes. Reaching out for her daughter on the right side of the king sized bed. Not feeling Vanellope at all on the bed Calhoun immeditly became paniced. Her eyes shot open and she stood up immediatly and ran to the do. Right when she was reaching to turn the knobe of her bedroom door, the knobe started to move and the door to open.

"He- Woah. Um hey mom. I made you breakfast" Said Vanellope a litte startled at the fact her mother was on the side of the door when she would have thought she would still be in bed.

Vanellope was balancing a 15 pancake tower under two glass plates, with syrup and whip cream on the sides of the wooden tray. Also having two cups full of orange juice that were about to spill since they were filled all the way up to the brim.

"Thanks squirt." Said calhoun smiling "Here let me take that for you so you dont drop it and ruin the carpets."

"Ugh fine, you never let me do anything."

"Sure I do. Im letting you go to see dad's grave aren't I?"

"Yeah I guess so." Sticking her tongue out at her mom.

They ate together on the bed laughing at eachothers jokes and having a great time. Calhoun was surprised that even though Vanellope was not from her and Felix she half of his qualities and half of hers. She had Felix's cheery well mannered attitude, was very funny and she always had a hint of the honey glows on her cheeks like he did. Having her demanding and protective instincts, aggressiveness at being the best or winning and her gentleness that only was shown to the people she truley cared about, though she always showed to be as hard as a rock on the outside. It was a match made in heaven that this little girl could be exactly like her and Felix.

"Are you done there half-pint?"

"Yeah, I'll take the dishes down though. You get ready."

"Don't you need to get ready to?"

"I want to wear dads shirt so all I need to do is put on some regular pants and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay."

With that the little on exited the bedroom with less things to spill this time. Now what did Calhoun want to wear. Maybe a dark blue tank top with black jeans and a black leather jacket. The dark blue would compliment her eyes, and Felix's loved her eyes.

"Okay I'm done. Here are your pants."

"Thanks." Stripping right there in front of Calhoun not caring since they were now a family, she got dressed in about 5 secs. "I'm kinda scared to go."

"Why is that?"

"I dont like seeing you hurt."

"It will be okay. I have you now and thats all that matters."

Calhoun took vanellopes hand and pulled her up on her shoulders. So Vanellope could feel tall, as tall as Ralph to be exact. She wanted her daughter to be the happiest person in the world and even if she was sad. She knew Vanellope could cheer her up right away, just like her father used too.

Entering Sugar Rush's gate Vanellope glitched around happy to be back of course to her home. Clahoun how ever felt the hole in her chest grow bigger and bigger every step she took on the sugar coated arinbow walkway. Forgeting the hole right when her daughter came up to her with the biggest smile and gave her a candy rose.

"There aren't enough roses in Sugar Rush to show you how much I love you, but I'm going to spend the rest of m life showing you how much you really mean to me. Even if you aren't my biological mother, you are my mother in my heart and thats all that matters."

"I-I-I dont know what to say Vanellope. That was one of the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You sound just like your father." Calhoun started to tear up at what her adopted duaghter had just said. "I love you" Vanellope jumped up in the tall lean soliders arms and hugged are as tight as she could. That was when Calhoun learned Vanellope was strong like her but not strong enough to hurt her or make her loose breath at this hug. But she was strong and thats what had her love her more.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep! Can we take the cruiser?"

"Of course! That's my specialty." Grinning she pulls out her cruiser and opens in. Knowing the timing of the board she hops on top of it while it opens up. Landing with her feet on the dark grey metal with slight divits that glow a luxurious and beaming scarlet. "Get on sweetie."

"Well i was going to ask if i could drive it for 5 minutes and then the rest of the way you could drive it. If that is okay, I don't want to get in trouble. Or crash it."

"That's fine but only 5 minutes."

"Sweet mother of monkey milk yes! It's been my dream to drive this thing."

Calhoun stepped back to give the munchkin some room to drive. Right away Vanellope crashed in the ground.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't do this anymore"

"It's fine Vanellope, I'm not hurt. Are you hurt?" Laughing, since expecting her to be bad at driving.

"No I'm fine, just bleeding alittle."

"Where! Show me now."

"Mom I'm fine dont't freak out. It's just on my elbow all I need is a band aid." Pulling a bandaid out of her pocket. The wrapper saying flexible and waterproof. Taking off the wrapper she hands to her mom, while turning her arm in an awkward poition so to see the scratch on her elbow clearer. Calhoun wraps the bandaid around the bleeding wound.

"There now this time I'll help you out."

"I can try again? You mean it?"

"Yeah" Calhoun giggled. "Get on"

Vanellope did alot better in the 4 minutes she had left, she didn't even need Calhoun's help. She was a natural at driving the cruiser just like her mother. So she let her drive the rest of the way to the hole where Felix died.

"Here we are. You ready for this vanalla bean?"

"You just keep coming of with great nick names! And I think I am."

Walking hand in hand to the dark endless hole, Calhoun stiffens but if brought back to normal at the touch of Vanellope's hand.

"Hey mom what is that?" Asks Vanellope pointing at something glissening in the sunset of the Sugar Rush atomosphere.

"I'm not sure. Stay here. I have my glidder so if anything happens I'll be okay."

Letting go of the girls hand, she slowly place her feet as she walks to the edge of the hole. Thanking mod that she was programmed with extreme stealthiness. Each step making the item come into better view. Her heart stopping ats she takes the last step. It can't be what she thinks it is, it just can't. Picking up the object, it's glowing gold shines in her hand. This can't be happening.

"Mom. What is it?"

"It's your father's hammer."


	8. part 7

In that instant the world had stopped. The world seized to turn, to tick another second. This glowing medal hammer in her hand was something she never thought she would see again. Thinking it was lost forever with her husband in the abyss of beach that once took over a corner of Sugar Rush. Calhoun stepping backwards now, so in shock at what lie in her hand that she tripped over a root from a near by candy cane tree. Breaking the root as she colides her foot into it.

"I cant believe this." Clutching the hammer with a firm grip not wanting to let it become water and have it seep threw her fingers and absorb into the pink ground below. She huged it to her chest, as if to get the warmth of Felix to come out of it and become one with her.

"Mom is everything okay?" Asks Vanellope scared to even step close to her mom, not knowing what she will do or say. Knowing the her mother was in a dream that if she interuptted it there would be direr consequnces.

"Yeah. Everything is fine dear. It's just it's his hammer and I remeber him telling me something a couple days before he died about it. I asked him why it only worked for him."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said it didnt just work for him. It worked for any Fix-It, him, his father, his mother, and so on through the generations. That only a true Fix-It by blood or not could wheld the power to use the golden hammer." The thought rushed in to her head she remembered everything of that day the look in his eyes. The way he looked at her was like he was giving her a message. A message only recieved by figuring out what he had meant, she needed to read between the lines.

"Well here's my question for you mom." Vanellope now in front of her mother looking at her. She lift up her face by her chin, so to look her in the eye. "If it works for any Fix-It, does that mean it will work for you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well then how about we try it." Stepping back she examines the broken root that lay under her feet just a second ago. "On this." She points at it knowing some how the magic hammer would work for her mother.

"Okay." Calhoun sat up bringing her legs behind her so she knelt. Bringing the hammer back was the easy part, brining it forward was more challenging. What if the hammer didnt work for her?

She thrusted the hammer forward hitting the red and white stripped root. A few flash of light outlined the broken parts but floated back into place and made the root one again. It worked. She was a true Fix-It.

"Oh my!"

"Mom! It worked! You know what you have to do next right? You need to go hit the edge of the hole and fix it!"

Nodding in full agreement at the comment Calhoun stood up and walked to the edge of the hole. With the same power before she brought the hammer back and the forward hitting the edge of the once used to be beach. The ground glew gold and in less them 10 seconds pieces were flying into place making the ground come back. After 10 more seconds the ground was complete and llok almost new.

Looking in the purple water at the figure that was prone. Right away Vanellope raced out and started to swim towards the body that was aimlessly moving with each wave. Calhoun couldnt move. She was like a statue, it was as if the sea was Medusa's snake eyes.

Vanellope had just dragged the body on the sand and flipped it over to make sure correctly that it was indeed her adopted father. Calhoun cautiously walked to Felix's side unsure what would happen if she got to close. She got down on one knee, looking at him up and down. Putting her hand out to touch his arm she quickly stopped right before his cold wet skin could touch her hot dry skin. He looked so fragile like if she even brushed his skin he would crumble into a million pieces.

Pushing the thought aside she reached down and brushed his skin. It was still cold. His bangs covering his closed eyes, his hat on sideways. She brushed his bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead.

"Mom are you going to cry?" Asked her daughter already balling.

"I want to but the tears aren't coming." With that being said the tears started to come but only one by one. If it worked on the root and the hole, could it work on Felix to? Could it bring him back to her? She scooted back a few inches, which was enough for her to turn her body and raise the hammer in the air.

Hesitant only for a sec before she hit the hadnyman on the forehead. He didnt glow gold, there was no sign the the hammer had work, no sign of life.

The tears started to come out faster, filling her eyes. She grabbed Vanellope and lifted her across Felix's body and into her lap. She sat her to face Felix while she embraced her and dug her chin into the top of her head, making it slightly wet from the tears pouring out of her eye.

Though her eyes were foggy she noticed something strange coming from the fingers of the man laying in front of her. They were twitching, thats when she tapped Vanellope on the shoulder and they stared at the little man.

Eyes flickering open, blinking repeatedly. He started to look around when he spotted them. Their eye buldging out of their heads in amazment and fixed on him. He sits up taking in the figures in front of him. Reaching out his hand he touchs his wife and daughter, as to make sure it wasn't a dream but reality.

"Tamora?! Vanellope?! What hap-"

"DAD!" Yelled Vanellope wrestling out of her mom's arms and jumping on him, hugging him as tightly as she possible could.

"HEY! How did I get here? How am I alive? Why am I not in the hole?"

"Mom did it! She used the hammer on the hole and then used it on you!" Muffled Vanellope said it from her face barried in his chest.

"Tammy. You did it?" Felix look at his wife in awe. She was stiff though and looked at him as though he was just a hologram or an image that would fade away soon. "Tammy?"

"Is it really you? Really?" She brushed his cheek with her shaking hand. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Yes Tammy I'm here." He grabbed her and hugged her forcing Vanellope to be in a sandwich

between them.

Not caring because she was being squished by he father and mother. The people she cared most in this world (well ralph was there too but he was an uncle now). They sat there and embraced eachother for awhile until Vanellope was no longer able to breath. But Calhoun didn't take the hand from behind his back that held his side close to hers.

"So you told her about the adoption then I prosume? Since you called me dad and then you called her mom." He said sweetly to his princess that sat in his lap.

"Yeah I had too. She will tell you why I had to though becasue all I want to do is hug you right now dad. You were gone for only a couple day but it felt like a million bajillion years!"

"Okay, one that's over exajeratting the years since bajillion isnt a word." He teased her tapping her nose with his finger. Making her stick out her tongue at him and then him the same which earned them a giggle from Calhoun. "Two, Was it really only a few days? And three, did something bad happen to you Tammy? Are you sick? Are you dying?"

"No I'm fine. This little pipsqueak made me feel better. But now with you here I feel like I'm flying." Smiled Calhoun and she kissed Felix on the cheek. Giving him the honeyglows she missed so much, but also getting a cough from Vanellope of disgust.

"ANYWAY..." She Vanellope still having a grossed out look on her features. "Some of us are little here and don't like K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

"Alright alright, we will kiss we you aren't there. Okay sweetie?"

"Okay fine."

"So are we going to talk about it?"

"Yeah but later wen we are at home."

"Can do." Said felix with a grin but he had sadness in his eyes because from the looks of thing his wife hadn't been sleep well and had been crying. "So what time is it?"

"About 12pm why?"

"Is today a day off or something?"

"Yeah it's Litwak's birthday today."

"Okay well let's get going, there is alot of people that are going to be happy to see you Felix."

Settling in their apartment after taking 5 hours to get through Game Central Station was a breath of fresh air to Felix. He never admitted it but he didnt like being so cheery all the time or around so many people. But the arcade was already buzzing about Calhoun finding his hammer and then using it on his to bring him back to life . Right when they entered the arcade literally everyone was at the entrance of Sugar Rush waiting to see him, to greet him, and to hug him. All but Ralph was there and he wondered why his brother of all people wasn't there to say hello.

"Jiminy jaminy." Felix put his hand to his eyes and started rub them as he yawned the words.

"Hey there Fix-It."

Taking a hand og his eye he teasingly saluted her "Ma'am. So where is Vanellope?"

"She went to go get Ralph. He was just as struck by your death as me that he became an alcoholic and started just stay at tapper's later and later. I doubt he will believe her or even come back here with her. It was a miracle he came to save me, wait it wasn't a miracle since you made a promise for him to watch over me. One of the two sweetest things that I found out about while you were gone."

"Oh my land. I wouldn't have guessed. And that's me Tam, always so sweet and happy!" He said sarcastically at first but meant it hold heartedly after he said it, and it wasn't just said in his head.

"Yeah. Your death hit alot of people hard. Including me, actually as you would have guessed it hit me the hardest."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the ground would just collapse on me. It was my fault, I should have remembered my hammer in the first place. But I do rememeber you wanting to tell me something. Though first I would like to know why when I entered our home I had to fix basically everything?" Said felix looking rather serious but had a faint smile to show that he cared.

"I got mad twice and broke everything. First was the day after you died and I got mad you were gone and felt like it was all my fault. And the second was when I found out about something two days ago."

"And what was that?"

"Well it was what I was planning on tell you on the beach but now it's not happening. I-I" She was gettin teary eyed but the feel she felt wasn't sadness it was that she felt vulnerable and weak. "I was going to tell you I was pregnant with our baby girl, Lily was the name I had pick out for her, since it reminded me so much of you and your love for lilies."

Felix started to get tears in his eyes as well, he knew what was coming though he has expected this to happen he didn't ever want it too.

"But two days ago Vanellope was in GCS when I was going to Sugar Rush which is why I didnt go see you that day and find your hammer, I was making her breakfast but then I had pains small at first but got greater over a very short period of time. Vanellope glitched to get Ralph and he carried me to the Doctor Mario, where I was told I had a miscarriage and lost Lily. The thought of not being able to conceive frustrated me after I got home so I destroyed everything I could. I even destroyed the mirror in the bathroom and Vanellope fixed me up, just like you would have done. But before I destroyed everything in the apartment Vanellope told me about you adopting her and she was our daughter. Of course I feel empty about Lily but in the time I have spent with Vanellope I have learned that she is you and I in one person. And the spot of Lily is now filled with Vanellope and I couldn't be any happier. I will always love Lily but if she wasn't meant to be then she wasn't meant to be, but Vanellope was and I am so much happier with her then anything, your deed of giving me a daughter made my dreams come true. I'm just sorry my programming won't let me have a baby. And to prevent from having anymore pregancy I am going to get my tubes tied now. Since you are back and alive." Kissing him on his tear soaked cheek. "You and Vanellope are who make me happy and all I need in life. I couldn't ask for a better family, I have an amazing husband who is adorable, gently and so gosh darn happy all the time. I also have an amazing daughter who maybe I didn't give birth to her but she has never felt more apart of me then ever. She has complete my life. So I'm sorry that I can't concieve because my programmers are selfish pricks. But I want you to know that I'm not as hurt as I would have been if you didn't have the miracle of you and Vanellope coming into my life. So thank you Felix."

"Tammy... I dont know what to say... But I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you through it."

"It's fine you don't have to say anything." Grabbing him by the collar, she fit her mouth to his and kissed him sweetly. She missed kissing him and was happy he was back in her arms. When they released she hugged him. "You have been talking my ear off for 3 years, it's about time I did it once."

"Let's go to bed." Said her adorable husband. He had a sly smile and a lust in his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more." She pulled him up and kissed him harder this time.

It was now 8 in the evening, shadow glow in the penthouse as a fire dances around, making it's own music with each crickle and crackle.

The silence comforting the couple that confide in the apartment in Fix-It Felix Jr. Felix was sitting on the right of couch reading the newspaper that had been delivered freshly that morning. Calhoun on the left laid across the couch with her feet on Felix, while reading her romance book "Love is Love Spelled Backwards".

Being as silent as it was for the hour they were sitting like that when they heard the front door slammed open and hit the side wall putting a hole in it. They shot up, Calhoun grabbed the knife that was secretly hid in the strap of her boot, Felix standing up straight feeling calm unlike his wife.

"FELIX!" Screamed a big hunk of black that stomped down the gleaming blue glass stairs breaking them on the way down. Grabbing Felix in a swift motion, squeezing him tightly.

"Hello there brother." Embracing Ralph while squealing out the words that made him finally feel complete.

"I miss you Ralph. And lay of the beer now, okay?"

"I missed you more then anything, I was so sad you were gone and the alcohol made the hole in my chest feel better. We are lucky that we have been out of order on holiday days. Now that your back we are okay, I'm okay." After finishing that he leaned his head down so to whisper into his brothers ear. "I may have been drinking but I made sure she was safe like I promised."

"Thank you brother. I love you."

"I love you too Felix." When he finished that sentenced he set Felix down on the ground. "I just wanted to see you really quick. I should let you have time with your two beautiful girls." Pointing at Calhoun and Vanellope who sit on the couch watching the two men. "While I have time dumping the woman I call liquor. Bye brother I'll see you bright and early as usual in the morning."

"Good bye Ralph. I'll come by right away so we can talk more before work."

"Sounds swell." Closing the door behind him and walking down the hall to the elevator Ralph couldn't help but tear up in happiness.

Felix looked at the hole in the side wall that was about as wide as himself and the broken stairs, grinning he took out his hammer and tapped each place and fix them.

"Come on my ladies let's got to bed. Tomorrow is a new day that has new memories welded in it."

"Sounds great! The sooner I sleep the sooner I win my races!"

"Mom. Dad" Sniffed Vanellope, who stands at the foot of their bed with puffy eyes and tear streaks going down her face. And her teddy bear in her hand that was probably dragged all the way to the room.

"Hmm" Calhoun managed to say out of her sleep.

"Yes Van- Oh my are you okay princess?" Asked her father who now was sitting up looking are her concerned.

"I had a bad dream."

Calhoun was at attention right when Felix had oh my. Being a protective person was in her programming but her daughter ws different. If she had bad dreams she wanted to go in thoughs dreams and murder whatever bad thing was happening so she could sleep soundly.

"Come here half-pint." Said Calhoun while gesturing for her daughter to lay in the bed with them.

Vanellope jump up on the bed and crawled up in the middle of Felix and Calhoun. Getting under the covers she felt them both wrap an arm on top of her and under her, it made her feel safe immeditaly.

"There is no need to fear Vanny. Your mom and I are here and we will fight off the bad dreams for you." Felix sleeply said and kissed the top of her head.

"We are here to protect you for anyone and anything." Calhoun said and kissed her on the top of her head as well. "What was it about?"

"It was about dad and you both dying in the hole, and leaving me here by myself."

Felix hands instintly tensed around her as though remembering it happening. He never wanted it to happen again, ever not only did he hate hurting Tamora but now he never wanted to hurt this little girl that is now his daughter. "That will never happen princess, I promise."

"I promise too. I don't think I am ready to go back to beaches for awhile."

"Is that all that happened?" Calhoun asked again not wanting to scared the child or Felix but to make it so she knew the depth of her nightmares. Hopefully later she could make them go away.

"Yeah. And then Ralph became really mean and sad all the time. When I went to go see him. He had hurt himself and was laying in the ground. When I went over to touch him he was cold and not breathing." Vanellope turned into Calhoun and snugged her face right under her mothers chin. "I'm scared everyone is going to leave me, abandon me. Or that you will leave because you don't love me anymore." Shaking as she said the final sentence. That was her worst fear out of everything not even spiders were as bad as the thought of abandonment.

"Sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about at all. Your father and I would never leave you ever. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we love you! And if we were gone how could we do this.?!" Felix got the hint right away and they started to tickle the little girl.

"HAHAHAHA STO-HAHHA STOP PLEASE! HAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHA! Vanellope was crying from laughter are her stomach started to hurt. She hadn't been tickled in awhile and realized how much she missed it. She knew that Felix and Calhoun no matter what not related or related that they were her true parents.

"Good night my ladies."

"Good night dad."

"Good night fix-it"

They pulled closer togehter as to sandwich the little one again but not as so much to squish her but the surrond her. To make her feel save and their warmth or reasurrence.

"Mom. Dad. I love you"

"I love you too" Saying it in unison to the little girl that was now another part of each of their worlds.


	9. epilogue

Golden yellow eggs sizzle on a pan that rest on the oven, spitting blue tinted fire to keep the heat of the pan in place. Bacon already done a reddish-brown lay on a paper towel to keep the grease from drizzling on the granet counter top. Toast stacked a foot high in the air while 5 different jams sit next to the leaning tower. This was the kind of breakfast Felix made when he was in a good mood, so in other words he made breakfasts like these every single morning.

Calhoun walked down the stairs with her munchkin of a daughter behind her. They all slept great last night, it was quite possibly becasue of the fact they were tired but they knew the real reason behind it. It was because their lives were all complete again. She wrapped her arms around Felix's waist, being able to since he used a stool to cook that made him about the same height as her.

"Hey there Tammy." Said the handyman focusing on the eggs as he filled them into and omlet.

"Hey Felix." she whsipered in his ear. Which made him relax and get a hint of the honeyglows, happening as usual when he says his name.

"Uh I'm here to guys. Your daughter. Vanellope. Vanellope Von Sweetz Fix-It." Pointing at herself while she dances on the table chair. Touching her body now making sure she was there. "Yep definatly here, unless I became invisable in the 5 minutes it took to wake up and come down stairs."

"Oh no were on earth is Vanellope? I can't see her. Where has she gone Felix?" Said CAlhoun teasingly while putting her hand to her eye brow as to make it look like she was looking far off into the distance. Felix chuckles alittle at the comment, deciding whether or not to join in. He decides yes he should since they are all in such a great mood anyway.

"I'm not sure Tamora. Oh my land, what if she became INVISABLE! Guess we will have to find her." Chuckling again but this time with Calhoun joining in. He places the omlet on a plate while taking of his apran.

Calhoun and Felix started to look around but not make eye contact with Vanellope, feeling the air as to make the joke she isnt there. Going to the left Calhoun traps her on that side but also in the front because of her long arms, Felix going to the right trapping her entirley. Still playing the game right before Felix reaches Vanellope he stops making the little girls attention go on him. Taking her eyes fuly off of her mother she launches at her daughter. Grabbing her and rolling on the ground she has Vanellope in her lap. She begins to tickle her, but Vanellope being ticklish everywhere she couldn't be stopped.

Felix watched them as they sat on the ground. His wife having the biggest smile he has ever seen before on her face and his daughter laughing histarically and twisting around in her mom's lap. He had never heard Vanelope

"DAD! HELP! HAHAHAHAH!" Vanellope manages to scream threw the loud laughter she is exposing out.

"Okay fine. I'm coming." Running over to twere they are he slides on his knees to Vanellope. Grabbing her while sliding across the floor a few feet away from Calhoun, who looked sad that her fun was gone. Felix looked at her with a devilish smile, giving her light in her eyes and a smile growing fast.

"Thanks daddy."

"No problem sugar. But who is going to save you from me now?"

"Wha-"

Getting tickled by her father now she started to laugh again. Felix smiling and laughing at the enjoyment of winning a tickle fight for once in his life. Being another thing him and his daughter had in common they were both ticklish everywhere. He also liked her laugh, it sounded like Tamora's which only made him want to hear them both laugh at any time possible, as much as possible. He loved them both so much.

Calhoun scooting closer and closer to the two people she loved most dearly, she began to realize that two days ago none of this was real. Not taking any of this for granted, keeping this as something she will always remember. None of this she would change for the world ever, and if she had to sacrafice her live to save theirs she would do it in a heart beat.

"Okay, okay Felix stop we have an hour before the arcade opens. So we all need to eat and get ready."

"Fine!" He whinned as he got up and turned back to the food he had made.

Vanellope was panting from all the laughter she had just had exploding out of her. Getting up a walking to the table she had her gaurd up the whole way. And getting up in the chair while Felix served her and Calhoun.

"And what kind of jam would you like? There is strawberry"

"Jam? Whats jam?"

"Jelly, half-pint he means jelly."

"Oh, umm let me think because they all sound great and sugary." Putting her finger to her chin and tapping it.

"Tammy?"

"Rasberry, please."

"Soun-"

"STRAWBERRY! I W-" Looking around at her parents and feeling bad that she had just interrupted her father and mothers conversation. Clearing her throat "I-I want strawberry" Looking down at the table after she is done talking, still ashamed of what she had just done.

Chuckling Felix gives her the strawberry jam and a knife so she can spread it on her toast. Calhoun smiling while she is spreading her jam on her bread.

"Hey sweetie." Calhoun said lifting Vanellope's chin up so she could look at her in the eye. "You are fine, no need to be sad over something so small and that didn't make us mad or effect us in a bad way. Okay?"

"Okay." Smiling as the light in her face came back, filling the room and making the energy rise in the apartment.

They ate their breakfast, faster then they would like to since Felix didn't have much time to get ready, being that he promised Ralph he would visit him before the arcade had openned. They walked to the trolly in the green grass. While walking Felix picked a two of the biggest and most beautiful flowers he could find, and gave them to two most beautiful ladies in his life.

Boarding the trolley and taking it in Game Central Station. Calhoun took a cart by herself and let Felix and Vanellope be in the one in front of her. She decided that she already had two day before with Vanellope as her daughter and Felix had only last night, so it only seemed fair. The trolley stopping Vanellope Glitched out and started to run into Game Central Statin with Calhoun and Felix following behind her as they held hands.

Wallking Vanellope to her game first, they said their good byes and that they loved her. Also telling her to meet them right here after the arcade closed so they could then go do something afterwards as a family. After Felix lead his wife to the front of her game.

"Good bye Tammy. I'll see you right after work." He said putting his left hand on his heart and his right hand up as if promising her.

Bending down she knocked the bill of his hat over his eyes. "Okay, sounds perfect. I can't wait till I can see you again."

Felix brought up his hand to her eyes, shelding them. after a few seconds and pulled them away. "There now you can see me again. No need to wait." Chuckling at his own joke. Calhoun laughing as well, grabbed him by the collar and brought him into a kiss. The station vanishing leaving just them. They broke apart and she stood up. "I love you Felix."

"I love you too Tammy."

"You better." Teasing the handyman, since she couldn't help herself.

"No you better." With that he hopped up and placed a sweet swift kiss on her lips. Going seperate ways. Felix remembered the day he died and how lucky he was to have a second chance. A chance to make everything better, a chance to have two loves in his life and not just one. A chance he wouldn't change for anything because this chance was something he wouldn't take for granted.


End file.
